


The Chancellor and The Teaching Assistant

by WereKitte



Series: Kitte's Vermish Ramblings [4]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKitte/pseuds/WereKitte
Summary: Vera stops by Hamish's class with an unexpected request.Bit of a fluff piece, compared to my usual stuff
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Kitte's Vermish Ramblings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840669
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	1. I think that's the Chancellor?

**Author's Note:**

> This one's just a short little 2, maybe 3 part fluffier piece. Something a bit lighter than my last works, before I slap myself on the hand for breaking my "just short stories" rule and dive into my next plot bunny hole. :p

Hamish tended to pace while he lectured. He never had been able to simply stand at the front of the room with a dozen or so eyes fixed on him. It was more comfortable to walk, to circle the room and feel like he was talking to each and every student individually. 

He was just starting to wind down his final lecture of the day when he was interrupted by a sudden rapping on the door. He frowned before continuing his speech as he made his way across the room. He was used to interruptions at the start of class. Students inevitably arrived late or walking into the wrong classroom. Professor Krowchuk dropped in on occasion with a message for the class. It wasn’t often that someone interrupted near the end of class and it usually brought back uncomfortable memories of Kyle and the unexpected knife to the gut when he’d opened the door. It always left him feeling a little tense.

This time, however, he was equally surprised to find Vera standing there. Vera had never approached him in a public setting before. Even within the Temple, she attempted to keep him at a professional arm’s length whenever there might be witnesses.

“Hello?” Hamish said.

Vera looked over her shoulder as if she was checking for eavesdroppers. It amused him because to anyone watching, she would just be the Chancellor addressing some lowly teacher’s assistant. Her presence wasn’t something that would raise questions. “Do you have a minute?”

Hamish glanced back at his class. There was some quiet murmuring now that he wasn’t talking and he could practically sense their impatience to hurry up so they could leave. “Well, I was just finishing up here.”

Vera nodded. “I can wait.” She pushed past him, allowing her arm to graze his chest along the way. Hamish smirked to himself and shut the door.

If he had expected Vera to claim his empty desk at the front of the room, he’d be wrong. Instead, she made her way to the back of the room, leaning her shoulder against the wall while she waited. He knew why she hadn’t taken the desk. The spring air had warmed enough for her to wear skirts again and he’d, unfortunately, gotten distracted by the sight of her bare legs and strappy heels before. She was hoping to throw him off. Tease. But Hamish refused to give her the satisfaction and returned his full attention to the undergrads in his class, this time without pacing the room.

“Hamish…” Hamish had barely started speaking when someone hissed his name. “I think that’s the Chancellor.”

There were other students trying to signal him as well. He appreciated the gesture, as unnecessary as it was. He gave the student a nod and continued winding down the lecture.

“You probably shouldn’t make her wait,” the student continued.

Hamish smirked and looked at Vera. “Chancellor, do you mind?”

Vera waved a hand. He could tell she was nearly as amused as he was, even if no one else picked up on the mischievous glint in her eyes. “As long as you don’t take too long.”

Hamish had to suppress his grin as his werewolf hearing picked up the next hushed whispers.

“Think he’ll still be here next week?”

“No way.”

“I guess Krowchuk will be needing a new T.A.”

Glancing back at Vera, he could tell she was hearing similar comments from the row along the back wall. 

“Do you think he’s in trouble?” he heard a girl ask.

“I hope not. I like him better than Krowchuk.”

He had to choke back a laugh when Vera leaned closer to that pair. “Why would you think he’s in trouble?” she whispered back. The pair both jumped in their seats and then slunk down, faces burning.

When class was finally dismissed, there were several murmured goodbyes that he was certain were meant to be more than a ‘til next week sentiment. Hamish stood at the doorway to watch them leave, then closed and locked the door. Vera arched a brow once they were alone and sidled up to him.

“You could have said something,” she told.

“Like what? Don’t worry, this is my girlfriend? You’d make me powder the whole room.” 

To his surprise, Vera didn’t immediately reject the idea. In fact, she didn’t say anything at all. She just kept watching him with a peculiar, calculating expression. It was a look he was rather familiar with, as well as one that kept him a little on edge. It meant whatever she was plotting involved him and, while he trusted her judgement, her plans weren’t always pleasant.

“What is it?” he sighed.

Vera blinked, suddenly forcing a smile. “Excuse me?”

“You show up at my class and now you’re staring at me. I know you’re planning something. So just tell me. You know I’ll do it.”

Vera sighed. “It’s nothing like that. I just keep debating…” She gave another heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. That couldn’t care less, cold front she put on was already back in place. “What are you doing this weekend? Saturday evening, specifically.”

Hamish looked at her, confused. His weekend plans were typically centered around whatever her weekend plans involved. Most often catching up on any Order business that got pushed aside by her day job or vice versa. “I didn’t have any plans. If there’s something you need me to do, I can.” It was something she should usually knew. She usually didn’t even ask first.

“Saturday is the university’s annual donor recognition dinner. As Chancellor, I’m obligated to attend. I’ve been considering bringing you,” she said, quick and matter of fact.

Hamish was taken back. “Like as a date?” While he was confident that this thing between them was more than just a passing fling, they had yet to go public with it. An event this size would be announcing their relationship in a big way.

Vera gave him a wry look. “No, as my bodyguard. Yes, as my date,” she snapped at him sarcastically.

Hamish couldn’t help but smile. Taking her hand, he pulled her to him. Vera huffed but allowed it. He knew her well enough to recognize any attitude she gave him as embarrassment. She wasn’t used to having someone care about her and she didn’t know how to accept it.

Staring at his chest, her cheeks flushed slightly, she said, “I’ve never brought a date to one of these before. Typically, that means I spend the entire evening trying to politely fend off the advances of old, not always unmarried, rich donors. But now there is you…and it might be nice to have a date for once.”

Hamish’s hand trailed across her back. She shivered at the light touch and his hand stilled, resting against her back firmly enough to not trigger another involuntary quiver. “It won’t be a problem that I’m…younger?” It was one of those questions that popped into his mind from time to time. Was their age difference the reason they’d kept things behind closed doors for so long? He usually wanted to say no. Age had never been a factor between them, not when there was one very significant difference. Namely, he was a werewolf and she was Grand Magus of an organization that was still developing a fragile, tremulous truce with the Knights.

Vera shot him another look. “You’re not some teenage undergrad, Hamish. I’m not your professor.” Smiling coyly, she set a hand on his chest. “As far as anyone is concerned, it’s possible we met off campus and had no way of knowing the other’s connection to Belgrave. You are a thirty year old grad student, after all. How could I have guessed you attended Belgrave?”

“Twenty-eight,” Hamish corrected.

“Close enough,” she said with a smirk.

“It’s only fair. I don’t round up your age.”

“Because it’s rude to talk about a woman’s age at all, my dear,” she teased back. She leaned up and kissed him. “But no, your being younger doesn’t bother me and it shouldn’t bother anyone there either. There are certainly plenty of old men with their twenty year old trophy wives in attendance.”

Hamish smiled back at her. “So I’m your trophy wife now?”

Vera laughed. She laid a hand on his arm, feeling the muscles flex under her touch. “Well, you do know how to dress. Do you have a tux?”

“I do.”

“Excellent.”

Hamish arched a brow, suppressing a grin. “So it’s decided? I’m your date?”

Vera barely suppressed her own smile. “I’ll text you the details. You can pick me up.”

“And the Council?” he asked. With an event that big, she couldn’t be expecting the Order not to find out.

“I will deal with that one when it comes. They may pretend to be ignorant but I don’t think they’ll be entirely surprised. Mr. Carpio certainly has not been shy about spreading the rumors.” She took in a deep breath and let it out. “And I am Grand Magus. My personal life is, frankly, none of their business.”

“So does this mean I can tell all these student’s you’ve scared that you weren’t interrupting class as the Chancellor, but as my girlfriend?”

This time Vera cringed slightly. “Girlfriend,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes. “It sounds so childish.”

“Would you prefer I introduce you as my lover? To a classroom full of eighteen year olds?”

“God, no!” Vera yelped. 

Chuckling, he said, “Maybe we should come up with a preferable term then. Now that we’re taking this thing public and all.”

“Can’t you just say ‘the woman I’m seeing’?”

“That’s a little wordy, isn’t it?”

“I imagine you’ll be using my name most of the time.”

“So on Saturday you’ll just be referring to me as Hamish? No qualifiers?” he teased. 

Vera rolled her eyes. “Obviously I will introduce you as my date.” Vera leaned up and kissed him, twice, before pulling away. “Now, I really do need to get back to my day job. And I imagine you’ve got another class arriving shortly?”

Hamish shook his head. “I’m all done for the day.”

She smiled and patted his chest. “Perfect. Then you can make sure that tux of yours is ready for Saturday.”

She walked out the door. This time, Hamish let himself watch.


	2. The Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. I was hoping to have this one out much faster and I kept getting distracted. First it was my Great Pyrenees tossing bones in the air and catching them, 5 feet in front of me. The floor was shaking when she landed. Needless to say, I'm easily entertained sometimes. (So thank you Gabby for that. Some days I think she might be more of a Randall. Just a giant goofball. haha). 
> 
> Then, in a bit of good news, I FINALLY figured out the POV for the next story I've got planned so I needed to scribble that out while it was already half written in my head. This next idea is fairly different to anything else I've done or even seen done, so I've been struggling with how to word it to get it across right. So yay, now I can flesh it out and get it ready for posting in the next day or two.

He hadn’t even arrived yet and Vera was already regretting her decision to invite Hamish. She had been stupid to even think it. Sure, things had been going well between them for some time now but was she really ready to announce it to the world? Was she ready to face the gossip that would inevitably follow?

To the whole world, both secret and public, she was Vera Stone, eternally single. She had never taken a relationship public, ever. She had never been committed enough. Vera Stone was married to her work. Everybody knew it. Renée Marand had all but called her a crazy cat lady. They were all wrong, Renée most of all. Vera didn’t have cats. She had werewolves. And one werewolf had her too. And she needed to do this. She needed to prove to him that she was in this too. Hamish had introduced her to his parents. Vera didn’t have family for him to meet but she could stop hiding him. She could, officially, introduce him to her world. If she didn’t lose her nerve.

Thankfully, a sleek black car pulled into the drive before she had the opportunity to call him up and make up an excuse to cancel. Vera gulped down the rest of her bourbon tea, grabbed her clutch and was at the door before Hamish could even open his door.

Of course, he did get out anyways and walked around to open the passenger’s door for her.

“Nervous?” he guessed.

“Not at all,” she lied.

Vera knew he didn’t believe her but he let her pretend all the same.

The banquet hall was beautiful, as always. Silver and blue streamers were artfully hung around the room. The school’s mascot – the timber wolf, which Vera now found strangely ironic – was present but subtle, not the bold, overpowering presence the student parties often preferred. White table cloths adorned the circular tables, crisp white name cards almost blending in to flower arrangements. This would be the first year that the seat beside Vera was occupied. All in all, it should have been an entertaining night. It was just too bad the guests of honor were self-centered, pompous braggarts. 

The university hosted a number of dinners each year, all of which Vera was expected to make an appearance, most of which she also had to give a speech, but the annual donor’s dinner was probably her least favorite. This was the one night when the heads of their departments met with the ‘most generous’ of the donors and every one of them proceeded to attempt to make themselves appear better than everyone else. Every year, Vera was thankful for the open bar.

But Hamish looked impressed. 

“Okay, I’m starting to understand why you wanted a date for this,” Hamish said. 

For the past thirty minutes, they’d been slowly making their way around the room. They greeted this person and that. They laughed politely at jokes that weren’t all that funny, many of which involved Hamish’s younger age. Hamish did an excellent job of not appearing bored or annoyed.

“And the night is young,” Vera commented. She had found her way to the bar and collected a glass of champagne at the first opportunity and she’d been nursing the drink ever since. Hamish, the poor man, was sticking with his sobriety. 

“Is this all there is then? Chatting up rich donors and trying to make them feel important?”

Vera shrugged. “Just about. There will be a number of speeches while we eat. Thankfully, as Chancellor, I get to start the night off and then zone off for the rest of the evening.” Her green eyes scanned the room intently. “Some years the people watching can get quite entertaining.” 

A tall, older, potbellied man with perhaps the most ridiculous mustache she’d ever seen approached and Vera quickly plastered on another smile. “Chancellor Stone. Simply a vision, as always,” he said.

“Mr. Riess, it is a pleasure to see you again this year.” If only for your wallet, she wanted to add. “This is my boyfriend, Hamish Duke.”

Vera felt Hamish’s eyes questioning her but she just kept smiling. Mr. Riess’s own smile dimmed a little. “Mr. Duke, a pleasure,” he said anyways. Then he turned and walked away.

Hamish didn’t wait. “Boyfriend?” he asked. So far, she’d stuck with the term date.

Vera took a sip of champagne. “I would have said husband if it meant he’d leave that much faster,” she told him. “And please, keep us far away later this evening. Jacob Riess likes to indulge in the free bar and he gets handsy as the night wears on.”

Hamish’s scowl was instantaneous, his hard gaze searching the man out again. “I’m surprised you let him.”

“He does have a history of becoming uncharacteristically uncoordinated at these events, I’m afraid,” Vera said, keeping her tone calm and even. “It must be all those free drinks.” When Hamish barked a laugh, she allowed herself a small, sly grin.

“Well, if anyone touches my girlfriend, they’ve got me to answer to this year,” Hamish said.

Vera automatically cringed. “Partner, maybe?”

“That sounds like a business arrangement,” Hamish countered.

“And boyfriend/girlfriend sounds like we’re twelve.”

“My man?” Hamish suggested.

Vera grimaced. “No.”

“Suitor? Beau? Bae? Boo?” he teased.

Vera rolled her eyes or shook her head after each one. “No. No. No. And definitely not.”

“Well aren’t you two cute?” a woman’s voice called from her left.

Vera had just enough time to mostly shove down the look of annoyance before turning to face her. “Olivia. I wasn’t sure you’d be here tonight.”

“Hoping your…” Olivia Eaton looked at Hamish with thinly veiled disgust. “…date wouldn’t draw attention?”

“Not at all,” Vera said. She set a hand on Hamish’s arm possessively. “Hamish, dear, this is Olivia Eaton. She was one of Elizabeth Kepler’s…associates.” A member of the Council. A member of the School Board. And not nearly as much fun as Bitsy had been.

Hamish, to no surprise, caught on instantly. He nodded once. “Ms. Eaton,” he said coldly, snaking his arm around Vera’s waist.

Vera tensed slightly at his familiar touch but forced herself to relax. They weren’t hiding anymore. There was no reason to get uncomfortable when Hamish reached for her. Rolling her eyes for show, Vera said, “Don’t act so surprised. I’m sure the rumors reached certain ears a long time ago.” 

Olivia puffed up like an angry cat. “We’ll be discussing this soon,” she snarled.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Vera said. About as much as a root canal.

Olivia glared at them both and then stalked off, muttering, “A damn werewolf.”

Hamish stepped up behind her and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Putting his mouth to her ear, he whispered, “I am a wolf. We could go with ‘mate’.”

Vera spun around in his arms and looked up with him. “That implies little cubs, does it not?” She patted his chest good-humoredly and backed away. “So, no.”

Hamish chuckled. “Mom will be so disappointed,” he said, dramatically laying a hand over his heart. It was apparently a common topic of conversation with Celia Duke, one that Hamish had been fending off himself for years.

“I’m heartbroken for her. Truly,” Vera said, suppressing a grin.

The evening went more smoothly once everyone was directed to take their seats. Vera and Hamish were seated with one of the school’s deans and his wife, along with a lower tier donor and his date. The two couples weren’t the worst dinner partners they could have ended up with. 

And then once the speeches began and meals were served, the night dissolved into utter boredom. Hamish and Vera spent a good portion of the evening leaning close together, whispering and ignoring the ugly looks they earned from the stuffy old codgers seated nearby. Vera entertained herself by pointing out various people. Some deans of various academic departments, a handful of tenured professors and a plethora of donors. All around, more than a few drinks were being shared, the glasses filled and refilled endlessly. 

By the time the speeches were finished, the quiet whispers of the crowd had only grown louder and more than a handful of people appeared quite tipsy. Even Vera herself felt a bit rosy cheeked.   
“Let’s see,” Vera said as she scanned the room. She and Hamish were still seated at their table, though they’d turned their chairs around to better watch the thinning crowd milling around the hall. She pointed at an old, balding man who was currently staring down the dress of a young blond. “That is Mr. Louis. He’s one of our biggest donors every year. And I believe she is the latest wife of…” She glanced around the room again until she finally spotted the man at a different table. “…Mr. Weisman. He’s brought a new one nearly every year since I’ve been Chancellor.”

Hamish chuckled. “See, this is more fun with a date,” he told her.

Vera held his gaze for a long moment before giving a quick nod. “I suppose you’ll need to clear your calendar for the next ones,” she agreed. It was a nice change of pace to have someone beside her that she actually enjoyed talking to.

“Wait, is that-?” Hamish suddenly said, sounding both startled and amused.

She followed his gaze to the bar and grimaced. “Yes, that would be the Chair of the Philosophy Department. Doing shots with, I believe that’s the second wife of the Dean of Fine Arts.”

“How many wives has he had?” Hamish asked.

Vera pursed her lips as she tried to remember. “I’m not really sure. He tends to divorce and then remarry them.”

Then they both laughed.

Hamish looked over at Vera and grinned. “So how long before we can get out of here?”

Vera arched a brow. “Got other plans tonight?” 

“Maybe.” That damned knowing smirk was all it took to flood her with warmth. 

She looked around the room. People were already beginning to trickle out. She’d said her speech. She’d made an appearance. She’d done her job. And who would miss her if she weren’t the last person to leave? She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, letting the kiss linger before pulling away. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one very very brief (most likely) epilogue and then this one's complete.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief little epilogue and we are DONE! So this is actually the last of the ideas planned for this series, at the moment. I'm sure I'll venture back at some point when I need fluff, since that's the track this series has been developing towards.
> 
> My next two ideas don't blend into this world. They venture back into some deeper thoughts I've had. I've got the first about halfway done so I'm planning to jump right into it and hopefully I'll get it up by tonight. So keep an eye out. That will need votes on whether or not I should continue past a one-shot.

‘I am a cruel, cruel person’, Hamish thought as he finally made his way down the hallway. All day Sunday, he and Vera had laughed endlessly, wondering what stories his students had been making up to explain Vera’s presence in class the other day and then coming up with explanations of their own. Hamish knew he was supposed to be an adult. He was a full ten years older than many of his students. And yet he just couldn’t resist the urge to toy with them a bit.

Hamish could hear the class talking long before he ever reached the door. He’d probably need to apologize to whoever was teaching the class next door later. He couldn’t blame the class though. Hamish had long ago established the fact that he would always be the first one there. He liked giving the students a few extra minutes of his time before class started, where they could ask questions about the previous lecture or he could skim over assignments that would be due soon. So his actually being late for once was sure to have the students in full on gossip mode.

So when Hamish finally did arrive, almost exactly 5 minutes after the scheduled start of class, he wasn’t surprised to find the entire class visibly on edge. He didn’t even hear any of the usual whispering about how long did they have to wait before they could leave.

“I told you. That was the Chancellor last week. He probably got fired,” voices were saying instead.

“What do you think he did? He was probably my favorite T.A. I can think of several I’d rather see let go first. Professors too,” another voice said.

“I bet he’s been hooking up with some of his students. He is kind of hot. But I bet that’s not allowed.” Hamish tried not to choke at that one.

“Sorry I’m late!” Hamish called loudly as he walked into the room, before he had to hear any other theories. Instantly, he could spot a mixture of relief and disbelief on the teens’ faces.

“He’s still here!” someone whispered.

“Did you get in trouble?” another asked.

“Nobody is in trouble,” Hamish said.

“What did the Chancellor want to talk to you about?” a particularly bold, young girl asked.

Hamish looked at her, secretly amused. That girl reminded him way too much of Gabrielle sometimes. Thankfully a Gabrielle without access to magic. Before he had a chance to answer, the whispering started up again in earnest. Already knowing what he would find, Hamish turned around. Vera was in the doorway, yet again.

“Chancellor,” he greeted.

Vera gave him a small smile. “I had a few minutes and I couldn’t resist.” Hamish wasn’t surprised at all. He knew she enjoyed subtly, and sometimes not so subtly, tormenting her underlings. The whole arriving late to class had been her idea in the first place.

Hamish held out his hands and gave her a slight, mocking bow. “Would you like to take the last question then?”

“Oh, but it’s your class,” she returned. 

Hamish was well aware of the confused looks they were receiving from his students. Smiling, he said, “You’re explaining to Krowchuk why we accomplished nothing in class today.”

She smiled back. “Naturally.”

Hamish turned back to the class. “Apologies. I’m afraid my girlfriend can be a bit of a tease.”

He could hear Vera’s not-truly-offended gasp behind him before it was quickly covered up by more whispers.

“Hamish!” she scolded.

Hamish grinned cheekily as he grabbed her hands and pulled her in to him. “You told me to answer,” he teased. Then he leaned down and kissed her, right there in front of his entire class. The whispers increased, interjected with various groans, laughs and whistles.

Yes, it was safe to say they would not be accomplishing a thing today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for all the support. 
> 
> ~ Kitte


End file.
